cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Skating Queen Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Skating Queen Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside her Pet, Snow Blossom. She gives extra points for double-jumps and slides (often referred to in-game as "performance points" or "action points"). Skill Earns Performance Points with Double Jumps and continuous Sliding. Double Jump to activate Magnetic Aura. Level Up for more Performance Points. Magic Candy Ice Podiums appear at given intervals. Land on them to create Ice Sparkle Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned for Ice Sparkle Jellies. Description It is true that only top quality ingredients were used to bake this Cookie, but that never stopped her from giving her best at exhausting rehearsals. Her unparalleled discipline and practice is what gave the finishing touch to the Cookie we know today. Her graceful performance never fails to receive extra points. Other Cookies simply pale in comparison. (Black Swan) ''Like a fair black swan she glides upon the surface of a frozen lake. Her technique is even closer to perfection! But beware, for her mesmerizing beauty will consume you!'' (Decisive Day) Countless days of training is what brings excellence! Skating Queen Cookie put so much effort for this day. Time to show them what wonders you are capable of! Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New *I'll show you the most beautiful performance ever! General *Practice makes perfect! *I wish I had time to eat all the Jellies I collect... *Even the Witch can't resist my performance. *Have you seen me on ice? Perfection! *Ready to put on a show! *To perfection and beyond! *My only rival is myself! *Perfect condition! 1vs1 Race *Let's do this gracefully. *My only rival is myself! *Today is my time to shine! *May the best Cookie win! Tired *My feet hurt... Lobby Daily Gift *I've prepared something for you. "Hi!" * I'm pretty busy today, but hello! * Come to watch me practice? Like * Thank you for cheering me up! * Frankly, I get a lot of compliments. But yours are special...! Talk * Keep your body in good condition! * My next performance will surprise you! * I like things that remind me of cold winter nights... * Well...I'm a bit afraid of old Cookie Chests... Gift *It fits me very well! (Given Snowflake-shaped Gem) Black Swan General *My only goal is perfection! *Tonight you will witness the most astonishing performance! *My performance will light the darkness! *Fascinated by my performance, aren’t you? *You will remember my performance forever! *I am the Queen! *You have never seen anything like that! *Is this truly me...?! 1vs1 Race * Tired * Decisive Day General * I believe in my victory! * I'll do my best! * I'll show you what I'm capable! * Let me show you "Infinity Triple-Axel!" 1vs1 Race * Tired * No regrets... Relationship Chart * Snow Sugar Cookie: Snow Sugar knows how to be a good friend! I commend it! * Ice Candy Cookie: Being a role model is not only an honor, but also a responsibility! * Whipped Cream Cookie: A rival is a great chance for improvement! * Rose Cookie: Should my next performance be tango-themed? Updates * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 8, has been retired. * January 29, 2018 **Magic Candy added. **Combi bonus was changed from "10% chance of forming Ice Bridge" to "Energy drains 23% slower". **Energy increased by about 7%. * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement added: Reach Stage 2-6 in Breakout Episode 1. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly increased. ** Combi bonus changed from "Energy drains 23% slower" to "+63000 Performance Points." ** Unlock requirement changed from "Reach Stage 2-6 in Breakout Episode 1" to "Reach Escape Level 21." Trivia *While using Skating Queen Cookie, platforms will turn into ice. This doesn't apply to moving platforms. *When collecting Blast Jellies, instead of creating an orange bolt behind her, she creates a blue bolt. *She is themed after the South Korean figure skater Yuna Kim. This can be seen in Skating Queen Cookie's outfit, which bears a strong resemblance to Yuna Kim's 2009-2010 season free skating outfit. *During Halloween, Skating Queen Cookie dressed up as the Black Swan. *Skating Queen Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "It's okay to skip a training day." *Skating Queen Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you for the cake!" Category:Epic Cookies